Lighting systems comprising a plurality of lighting devices are being used nowadays for, amongst other, office and commercial applications. It is likely that the amount of deployed lighting systems will increase in the near future. For mid and long term office and commercial lighting, it is anticipated to adopt new light sources that will offer a broad scope of new capabilities to the user, in terms of colour, brightness level, beam directionality, beam shape, beam pattern, or dynamic effects. This enhanced functionality and flexibility in generating indoor light effects will result in a higher level of freedom for designing lighting scenarios.
Each of the above referenced lighting device is associated with its own coverage area and each lighting device is arranged for rendering a light effect within its own coverage area. Typically all coverage areas are adjacent to each other, or partly overlapping to each other. This has the effect that the total coverage area of the lighting system is increased.
Lighting systems as described above are typically deployed in situations with a relatively low ceiling. Multiple adjacently placed lighting devices are typically required in order to still be able to illuminate a large area, even in such low ceiling applications.
One of the drawbacks of the above described lighting system is directed to the collaboration of each of the lighting devices individually. That is, each of the lighting devices are arranged to provide its own illumination pattern on it corresponding coverage area.